priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
One Away
So called, because every number in a false price of the car is "one away" from the correct number. It is the game the asks the question: "Ladies/Gentlemen/Oh Mighty Sound Effects Lady, do I have (at least/all) # number(s) right?" Gameplay The contestant is shown an incorrect price for the car (colored in black), with each digit one higher (colored in blue) or lower (colored in red) than the actual digit in the price (zero and nine are considered to be one away from each other in this game). The contestant is asked to change each of the digits to the correct digit. After all five digits are changed, the contestant is requested to ask the backstage directors (who, specifically, has changed; see History) if they have one, then two, then three, then four and then five numbers right, in order and is met with a car horn each time the answer is "yes" (on the game's first playing a series of bells were heard). If every number is wrong, the contestant immediately loses (a very rare event that occurred on May 28, 1990, when contestant Jacqueline lost a $30,973 Lincoln Mark VII, guessing that the first number was a one). Otherwise, the contestant is given one more opportunity to change however many digits they have wrong, without being told which specific digits are correct. The price is then revealed one digit at a time until the result is determined or inferred by the number of digits changed. Perhaps ironically, one of the best outcomes a contestant could have would be to only have one number right after the first round of picks, because the first number of a car's price is almost always obvious. History One Away was played for cars less than $10,000 during the 1980s with a dollar sign placed on the first trilon. In the early 1990s, it was frequently played for luxury cars. Though the board was the same throughout the years, in the mid-2000s, the One Away neon sign was removed and replaced with a regular sign. That's because the neon sign continued to malfunction. During Bob Barker's tenure, contestants were instructed to ask, "Ladies (or until March 8, 1995, Gentlemen), do I have at least one number right?" Drew Carey instructs the contestants to use a phrasing such as "Oh, mighty sound effects lady..."; he has offered a variety of adjectives over his tenure. Usually, the contestant will be asked to kneel while asking if all five numbers are correct (sometimes in this case, the question is changed to "...do I win the car?"). On the short lived Doug Davidson version in 1994 the phrasing was "People in control...". Whenever the game was played on Tom Kennedy's syndicated version, instead of the contestant asking how many numbers were right, Kennedy did so himself, without addressing anyone. On May 28, 1990, a contestant named Jacqueline lost the game on her first try after asking "Gentlemen, do I have one number right?" and the gentlemen were making unhappy responces, leading to the buzzer and the losing horns sounding, and that Bob Barker thought she had no numbers right, asking the gentlemen "Was that a horn?". He explained why she had no numbers right due to the fact that she had a 1 as the first number instead of a 3 as it was played for a Lincoln Mark VII. One of the gentleman shouted "Give it to her!" and Bob jokingly agreed to that responce, later saying "I am about as have to give it to her as I am to give her my house!". During an October 2008 taping that aired November 19, 2008, one of the models, Tamiko Nash, assisted in turning the trilons. This was a one-time situation, as host Drew Carey was injured and the game play was adjusted to compensate for Carey's foot injury. Carey also asked for the correct numbers on this episode (which was for time constraints; the Showcase that day had a The Bold and the Beautiful appearance as a prize, resulting in extra time). The episode that aired December 10, 2008, also from an October taping, was played in the same manner. In The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular on February 22, 2008, a $1,000,000 bonus was offered if the contestant could guess the price correctly on their first attempt (a rare feat that happened on several occasions in the daytime show). Foreign versions of One Away One Away is played on versions of The Price is Right in numerous countries besides the United States, using anywhere from four to six digits and generally holding true to its American rules. The only version known to be significantly different from the original was that found on the 1980s UK version of the show; on that programme, the game was played for prizes with 3-digit prices, and contestants were given only one chance to guess the price. On most foreign versions of the show, contestants are simply given a series of bells after their first turn to indicate how many numbers they have right. However, Cash en Carlo in the Netherlands does have its contestants ask for bells one at a time, although the question is directed at the announcer instead of the sound effects operator. Pictures One Away 1.jpg|Here's a win from Christmas Eve 1986 during the four digit era. One Away 2.jpg|Here's a win from the five digit era. Release Date December 4, 1984 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games